


afternoon prayers

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, PWP, Priest!Killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: What if Emma disguises herself as one of the nuns, and Killian comes to the chapel while she's "praying". PWP, priest!killian, cursed!storybrooke</p>
            </blockquote>





	afternoon prayers

When Emma Swan came to Storybrooke, she  _never_  expected that she'd be donning a habit for the sole purpose of proving to the resident priest that she could throw down a far better challenge than he could. It all started with an investigation of tithes that had been stolen from the church and ended with being worshiped by the handsome young man of God.

She had torn that white clerical collar from around his neck more times than she could count on one hand and she had no doubt that their little rendezvouses would continue until he got kicked out of the church for being a  _very very_  bad priest.

In all the best ways.

Emma slipped into the church, keeping her head bowed as she passed a group of nuns, praying (how ironic) that they wouldn't realize she wasn't one of them. His office was at the end of a long hallway, which had proven to be quite useful because she was far from quiet, but proved frustrating when she trying to get to it without getting caught.

"Father Jones?" Emma called through his door, making her voice sound not quiet like her own as she knocked, hoping that he was there and she hadn't come all this way dressed as a nun for no reason.

The door swung open and she wished she'd had a camera to capture his expression when he realized she wasn't a nun, but her. " _Swan_." He breathed out, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her into his office, glancing into the corridor behind her, checking to make sure no one had seen them.

"What bloody hell are you doing here? In  _that_?" He waved his hand at the black garment she wore, his brows knit together as he stared at her.

Emma's hands went to her hips, which she was quite certain looked ridiculous and less intimidating given what she was wearing, but the sentiment was there nonetheless. "Well, considering you showed up at two in the morning wearing almost nothing at the apartment and almost got caught by my roommate, I think this is considerably more challenging."

"I think being bare was more of a challenge. Plus, I didn't get caught, means I was successful." He drawled out as she stepped forward with a smug smirk that made her want to kiss and slap him at the same time.

"Forgive me, next time I'll walk through the church buck naked when I come to find you,  _Father_." She breathed out, her eyes flickering between his eyes and his lips. "

"I believe I would have to  _punish_  you for being naked in my church. Though we are all bare before God, I don't believe after Adam's fall it's acceptable to be  _literally_  bare before all."

"Sounds like I may have to tempt that fate, what with punishment sounding like such an excellent turn of events." She stepped closer to him, pressing her palm flat to his chest, leaning up close enough for him to feel her breath on his lips. "However, I didn't come for punishment today  _Father_ , I came to pray."

" _Pray?"_ He questioned, clearly far too focused on the way she was looking at him to work out what she was implying.

Emma smirked, her hand sliding for him chest down his stomach, tapping her fingers against his belt buckle, before she cupped him through his trousers. "Here I was thinking the habit would be an arousing sight for you to see me in."

Killian groaned at her words, his hand moving to rest on her shoulder, rocking his hips forward against her hand. "It has a certain element of appeal to it." He retorted, "But I'm far more interested in what's beneath it."

"Too bad." Emma breathed out, leaning up to press her lips to his, before she was lowering herself to her knees in front of him.

His eyes widened as he looked down at her, a groan rising up in the back of his throat as she worked her hand over him through the barrier of his trousers. "Love, it's a true sin to not give a man something to lean on if you plan to do what I believe you're about to."

Emma smirked as she tilted her head to look up at him. " _Shh_. I'm praying." She teased, her fingers toying with the zipper of his trousers. She wasn't about to make this easy for him. It had been  _his_ idea to play this one-upping game and she planned to play dirty.

" _Sw-_ " His words were cut off as she jerked his zipper down and pressed her lips against him through the thin material of his briefs. Killian widened his stance in an attempt to keep steady as his eyes fluttered closed and he rested his hand on her shoulder.

There was something incredibly powerful about being on her knees, yet being the one who wielded all the power in the situation. Emma hooked her fingers in the waistband of his briefs, tugging them down his hips so they joined his trousers around his feet. "We didn't need those anymore, did we  _Father Jones_?" She let her breath dance over his length, her eyes looking as innocent as she could, given all the other smiteable acts they'd already committed.

"Definitely not." He hissed out, clenching his jaw hard as he focused on keeping upright as the blood rushed to his cock.

Emma curled her fingers around him, keeping a firm hold as she stroked him slowly, keeping her gaze locked on his face, transfixed at the way he looked in the moment. His eyes were screwed shut, his lips parted, his nostrils flaring.

She ghosted her lips over the head of his length, her tongue flicking out to tease, smirking wickedly at the groan her actions elicited from him. "Something you wanted to say  _Father_?"

Killian's eyes snapped open when she suddenly released her hold on him. She sat back on her legs, making a show of licking her lips. "I'd like you to finish  _praying_ , love. You're not doing it right."

"Why don't you go sit down." Emma whispered lowly as she rose to her feet, her eyes locked with his. "Because I'm going to be very thorough with my prayers. Wouldn't want it to be too much for you."

He smirked at her, leaning down to steal a kiss before he kicked his trousers off and strode across the room to make himself comfortable in his office chair.

"No smart ass remarks?" Emma tsked, shaking her head in disappointment as she moved to kneel in front of his chair, her hands resting on his thighs.

"I try not to make a  _bad habit_  out of them." Killian retorted, tugging the cloth off her head, tossing it aside.

Emma rolled her eyes. She had been waiting for the Irishman to start doling out the bad puns. "That's utter nunsense." She retorted dryly, pressing her tongue to the inside of her cheek as she looked up at him from beneath her lashes. This easy banter was why she kept coming back for more.

Her fingers played over his length again, curling around his base as she leaned up and wrapped her lips around him, swirling her tongue around his head. Killian's fingers found their way into her hair, tugging at the strands as they slipped through his fingers while she  _slowly_  took him inch-by-inch into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat.

Before she came to Storybrooke, she would have  _never_  imagined herself kneeling between a priest's legs, blowing him. But it could have been worse - she could have been knelt between  _Captain Hook's_  legs, who Henry was so adamant that the 'good natured' priest really was.

There was something utterly addicting about the sounds he made and the way he chewed on his bottom lip while she got him off. They way her name passed his lips like it was a prayer he'd memorized a hundred times over.

And he always looked so damned satisfied when she had milked him dry and sat back licking her lips clean. "I think that's all the time I have for devotions today,  _Father_." Emma drawled out, her eyes clouded with lust as she stood up, her hands resting on his shoulders as she leaned over him.

"Haven't got time to stay a little longer?" Killian questioned, his chest still rising and falling rapidly as he tried to pull himself back together. Which was considerable harder with her lips a scarce breath away from his.

"My lunch break ended about four minutes ago." Emma whispered, leaning in to kiss him briefly, before she pulled away, shedding the nun robes to reveal that she'd worn her typical jeans and teeshirt beneath it.

"Here I was hoping you had  _nothing_  on under there." He drawled out as his eyes raked over her. "That's not quite a challenge, you know. Not like coming to your house at two in the morning, stark naked."

Emma shrugged her shoulders, "I do what I can do with limited resources. I'm not  _quite_  as strange as I've heard the town's priest is." Emma tsked, shaking her head with a coy smirk twisting her lips. "I heard he'll do  _anything_  to prove he's better at some game he's playing with Sheriff."

"You know I've won, love." Killian tossed back, watching her as she walked across the room, her hips swaying far more than they usually did. She knew how to be a tease - that was certain.

"No you haven't." Emma retorted, looking over her shoulder one last time, before she slipped out of his office and back into the hellishly long corridor that led to her freedom. So long as neither of them  _won_ , their twisted little game continued.


End file.
